


Natasha Romanoff daughter imagines

by Brutasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutasha/pseuds/Brutasha
Summary: imagine that you are a daughter Black widow. Female reader.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. First meet

9.6 2007

Natasha was sitting in her room thinking about her life, she didn't have a good life, she was raised like a murderer without emotions and she couldn't let that happen to her daughter. Because Natasha was expecting a baby to be born soon. She was injected a few months ago and has been pregnant. She slowly got up from the bed but felt great pain, she looked down and saw that the water had burst. She walked slowly out of the room and began to walk to the room when the guards noticed her and took her to the delivery room.

Natasha. pov

I am lying on the bed and two doctors are around me. The pain is terrible. At the end, there was a great cry in the room. I heard the doctors say it was successful. They didn't give it to me right away and I knew what they wanted to do with it. after a while the doctor comes and hands it to me. The beautiful little girl had my green eyes and curly red hair as soon as she saw me stop crying. I smile at her and say.

N: I will protect you as long as I live.

Unfortunately, what I thought came true, they left me with her until she was five and then they took her. I tried to protect her, but I couldn't stay in the Red Room until she was eight. They forbade us to meet, but Y / N crept into my part of the building once a week. I comforted her because she was just a child and what they did is disgusting. SHe had to kill people.

She was sent on a mission a few months later, I was very scared. But she should have returned now. Then Madam B came and told me that my only daughter had died. My heart broke into several parts. I waited a few days and decided to escape. I killed some of the guards and ran away from Clint until Clint arrived and joined the Shield Avengers. 

Well, I never stopped mourning but in the corner of my soul I felt that she was alive and therefore I will not stop looking for her.


	2. Reunite

8.6 2022

Today we returned with a mission it was quite a simple mission managed to distract me a bit. I never stopped mourning but I kept looking for her. I searched almost the whole world but found nothing similar to my daughter. Tomorrow her birthday will be 15 years old, so I miss her so much. See her smile. I don't even know when my tears will fall.

I stayed in the room for a while and then decided to go practice a bit  
I stayed in the room for a while and then decided to go practice a bit. I go downstairs and there's Tony and Steve arguing.

S:"It's dangerous you haven't seen?!"

T:"For God's sake, Rogers is just a child!"

S:"A kid who killed four guys with his hands hey?"

N:"What's going on here?!"

T:"Rogers wants to put the child in jail just because he's stronger." Tony said in his sarcastic tone.

S:"She ran after me just because I took her amulet, she a killer!" 

It occurred to me that if she is a child and can kill guys and would go after Steve just for the amulet, then it could be my daughter.

N:"How old is a child?"

T:"I don't know about 14-15?"

N:"For God's sake, what does the amulet look like?"

S:"Why is it important?" Tony looks at us confused.

N:"Rogers, show me him"

Y/N POV

I sat in a room thinking how to get clear from there that I knew how to get out but that annoying Captian America took my Amulet. My only thing I got from my mom. I miss her so much when I came back from the mission. Madam B told me she was dead. So since I became a killer, I kill anyone who is with the Red Room or the Hydra. Suddenly I hear a scream, I quickly break the handcuffs because I have the strength in me that they gave me from the serum.

I run to the door and quickly open it and aim the gun

Y/N:"Give me back the amulet and I'll let you live!"

Everyone will look at me when the guards come to me quickly I will neutralize them and look at the Captian but he did not have an amulet standing there woman stiffened I looked like my mom no it can't be she is holding an amulet I see she's crying.

Y/N:"I don't want to hurt you, so give me back the amulet, I have it after my mother, and I'll leave you like that."

Suddenly Cap jumps after me and I turn him over and go to the woman in my subconscious, I still feel like she's my mom but she can't be dead.

Y/N:"Last time give me that amulet прямо сейчас!"

N:"маленький?"

Y/N:"мама? No you can't be you should be dead."

N:"It is me маленький."

And he'll show me the second part of the amulet. I dropped my weapon and ran to hug it.

N:"God you live, I missed you so much I was told you were dead."

Y/N:"They told me the same thing, and from that I stayed at the base of the Hydra and did this to me." And I cried on her shoulder.

N:"It's okay, we won't leave you together anymore." Suddenly Ironman and Cap came in armor.

T:"What the hell is going on here?"

S:"Give up!"

N:"Steve, stay away, it's my daughter!" And point a gun at him.

T:"Do you have a daughter?"

S:"All right, let's put down our weapons and explain."

They all raised their weapons and then a guy with a bow entered the room and then everything was explained to my mother was always with me telling them our story.

Y/N:"Mom, can I stay here today?"

N:"Definitely маленький."

T:"I must admit that you are like one copy."

He laughs but suddenly a lot of guys with hydra brands enter the room.

H:"Give her!"

N:"Never!"

We started to fight a couple, I folded them with my hands, but I saw that they were outnumbered, so I quickly stepped in front of my mom and aimed all the weapons at me, I had such an ability.

N:"Y / N what the hell are you doing?"

Y/N:"Leave it to me." Suddenly they fire all the weapons and I fire the flames of fire and all the bullets return and kill the men.

T:"That was amazing."

Y/N:"Well thank you."

N:"It was very dangerous you could hurt yourself!"Mom shouted.

Y/N:"I know." suddenly I look at Steve and he is lying on the ground. I'll run to him.

S:"I'm shot, I have to go to the infirmary."

Y/N:"God, why are guys so complicated one bullet and have to go for treatment."

T,C:"It's really a clean copy of Natasha." Mom smiles at me

Y/N:"Give me your hand." everyone looked at me strangely.

Y/N:"God give it to me." He shook my hand and I healed him and picked up the bullet.

Everyone:"WOW"


	3. 3.LGBT

Y / N Pov.

It's been a year since I stayed with my mom in the Avengers building and I can say it's my best year of my life. Mom and I made up for lost time. We trained, talked in the evenings. Mom had nightmares several times. But I comforted me when I was gone, I entrusted Bruce because I knew that my mother had something for him and I also liked them nice and gallant and my mother deserves happiness.

I come to the living room and sit on the couch and look at something on my mobile. I've had that cell phone since I was a kid, and I stole it from a hydra guard. I have a few things there, I'll go to the notes section and see the name Wanda there. Wanda was my soulmate, so my best friend was shortly before leaving the hydra, we kissed her and I promised to find her.

I was looking for her but she wasn't missing anywhere, I was the only reason I didn't kill myself. I won't even notice my tears. I can cry mainly not in the living room when my mother can come here because I haven't told her yet. Well, as always, I'm unlucky to hear familiar steps behind me.

N: Honey, what would you like for dinner?

Y / N: What about you? I try to sound normal but my mom recognized it.

N: Are you all right? She asked worried. I remained silent.

N: Honey, do you know that you can tell me everything? I'm nodding

N: Honey, do you know you can tell me everything?

Y / N: I'm sad for my soulmate.

N: Have you found your soulmate?

Y/N: Yes.

N: In the hydra?

Y / N: We were captive together with her brother.

N: Her?

Y / N: Well, Mom, I wanted to tell you that my soulmate is a girl, but I'm a bisexual. Please don't be angry if you want I'll pack up and leave. 

N: Hey Y / N why should I be angry and you won't leave in life and you know I had a suspicion but I'm happy you told me.

N: Whats is her name?

Y / N: Wanda Maximoff.

N: And do you know where he is now? I shook my head

Y / N: When I left I promised to find her, she's my best friend.

N: Just a friend hmm?

Y / N: Well, maybe something more. Mom smiles and suddenly Steve comes in.

S: We have a mission to get dressed. 

Y / N: Has he always been so boring? 

N: It gets worse. SHe laughs and we get dressed.


End file.
